Tape 2, Side B
|seasonepisode = Season 1, Episode 4 |image = Tape 2, Side B.jpg |caption = |airdate = March 31, 2017 |writer = Thomas Higgins |director = Helen Shaver |executiveproducer = Brian Yorkey Diana Son Tom McCarthy Joy Gorman-Wettels Steve Golin Michael Sugar Selena Gomez Mandy Teefey Kristel Laiblin Elizabeth Benjamin |producer = Joseph Incaprera Kim Cybulski Thomas Higgins Nathan Louis Jackson Hayley Tyler |runtime = 57 minutes |previous = |next = }} Tape 2, Side B is the fourth episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. The subject of this tape is Tyler Down. Synopsis Hannah thinks someone is stalking her and sets a trap. Hannah's mother confronts the principal, and Clay strikes back at someone who wronged Hannah.Netflix (netflix.com) –– Official Netflix Synopsis Plot Flashbacks Tyler would stand outside Hannah's house and take pictures of her. She hears clicks but doesn't know who it is, intrigued, Courtney offers to help her. They plan to learn the stalkers identity by catching them out with a bright light. They have a sleepover. They forget about the stalker and decide to play truth or dare. One thing leads to another and soon they're making out. Of course, the stalker shows up at the right moment and takes a picture of them. They discover who it is: Tyler Down. Courtney becomes upset, afraid that the entire school will find out about her being a lesbian. The next day at school, Hannah and Tyler talk, and he agrees to get rid of the pictures. He asks Hannah out on a date. She refuses because he just admitted to being her stalker. Angry she refused, Tyler decides to send it to the entire school instead. An emotional Courtney confronts Hannah and tells her that they shouldn't speak anymore. No one ever learned who the girls in the photo were. But everyone now has a copy of the pictures on their computer — even Clay, who masturbates to it. Present Day Clay confronts Tyler about stalking Hannah and taking photographs of her. He reveals that he was in love with her because she didn't try to hide who she was. Clay wants him to destroy all the pictures but hesitates after Tyler shows him a picture of him and Hannah together. However he still asks him to destroy them. Marcus invites Clay to a Halloween party asking him to bring the tapes. They try to convince Clay to move on and forget about Hannah and the tapes. Tony warns him not to trust anything Marcus and his friends say. As Clay bikes home, he sees that Hannah's house has been toilet papered. He stops and tries to clean it up but Olivia catches him and mistakes him for the culprit. He says that he was trying to clean up, she doesn't believe him but he convinces her by saying that he knew Hannah, so she invites him inside. He spends some time inside but leaves after Olivia tries to pressure him into helping them find out why Hannah killed herself. Olivia and Andrew are both trying to deal with Hannah's unexpected death. Their store is losing customers to a new Walmart opening up nearby. He doesn't know why people aren't coming and Olivia says it's because of Hannah, people don't know how to act around them or what to say. Andrew is upset about this and muses that Hannah's death could've been prevented. Clay decides to get back at Tyler for putting Hannah through yet another picture scandal. He goes and takes a photo of a naked Tyler and shares it with the other students. Tony texts Clay a confused, "What the hell?" Clay replies that he's dishing out his own justice. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Mr. Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Tom Everett Scott as Mr. Down *Robert Gant as Todd Crimsen *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver Quotes Trivia * This tape is about Tyler Down, he wronged Hannah by stalking her and taking photographs of her, one of the photographs he took, ruined her friendship with Courtney, which was mended but then ruined again, but, by Courtney. Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images |-|Screencaps= S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-001-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay sneaking out of the house S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-002-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-003-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-004-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-005-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-006-Clay-Hannah.png|Hannah recording Tyler's tape outside Tyler's house S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-007-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-008-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-009-Mr-Down.png|Mr. Down S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-010-Clay-Marcus.png|Clay and Marcus hide from Tyler S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-011-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-012-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-013-Hannah-Clay.png|Clay and Hannah hugging S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-014-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-015-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-016-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-017-Olivia-Andrew.png|Mrs. and Mr. Baker arguing S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-018-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-019-Hannah-Courtney.png|The picture of Hannah and Courtney kissing S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-020-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-021-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-022-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-023-Clay-Matt.png|Clay and Mr. Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-024-Gary-Kevin.png|Principal Bolan and Mr. Porter informing parents about signs of depression S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-025-Lainie-Arturo.png|Mrs. Jensen and Mr. Padilla S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-026-Olivia-Baker.png|Mrs. Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-027-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-028-Jessica-Justin.png|Jessica and Justin dressed up as Sid and Nancy S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-029-Alex-Zach-Bryce.png|Alex, Zach and Bryce S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-030-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay and Tony S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-031-Gary-Kevin.png|Principal Bolan and Mr. Porter looking at the wall writings in the bathroom S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-032-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-033-Courtney-Clay.png|Courtney and Clay S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-034-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-035-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-036-Todd-Crimsen.png|Todd Crimsen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-037-Hannah-Courtney.png|Hannah and Courtney S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-038-Ryan-Tyler.png|Ryan and Tyler S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-039-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-040-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-041-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-042-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-043-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-044-Halloween-Contest.png|The Halloween contest S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-045-Marcus-Clay.png|Marcus and Clay S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-046-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-047-Courtney-Justin-Jessica.png|Jessica and Justin winning the contest S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-048-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-049-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-050-Baker's-Drug-Store.png|Baker's Drug Store S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-051-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-052-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-053-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-054-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-055-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-056-Andrew-Olivia.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker leaving the house S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-057-Andrew-Hannah-Olivia.png|Hannah and her parents S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-058-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-059-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-060-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-061-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-062-Olivia-Clay.png|Mrs. Baker and Clay S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-063-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-064-Todd-Crimsen.png|Todd Crimsen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-065-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-066-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay imagining Mrs. Baker choking him S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-067-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-068-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-069-Hannah-Courtney.png|Hannah and Courtney S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-070-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-071-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-072-Clay-Olivia.png|Clay and Mrs. Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-073-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-074-Hannah-Courtney.png|Hannah and Courtney kissing S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-075-Courtney-Hannah.png|Courtney and Hannah catching Tyler S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-076-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-077-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-078-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-079-Olivia-Clay.png|Clay leaving the Baker's house S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-080-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-081-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-082-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-083-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-084-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-085-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-086-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-087-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-088-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay jerking off to the kissing picture S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-089-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-090-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-091-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-092-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-093-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-094-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-095-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-096-Andrew-Baker.png|Mr. Baker crying S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-097-Andrew-Olivia.png|Mrs. Baker comforting Mr. Baker S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-098-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-099-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-100-Marcus-Justin-Alex.png|Marcus, Justin and Alex S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-101-Marcus-Alex-Zach-Bryce-Justin.png|Marcus, Alex, Zach, Bryce and Justin S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-102-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-103-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-104-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah recording Tyler's tape S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-105-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-106-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-107-Clay's-Text-Tyler.png|Clay texting a photo of Tyler S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-108-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-109-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-110-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-111-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler crying S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-112-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes